Bracelet Buddies
by yoyo-anarchy
Summary: A compilation of Joey/Chandler drabbles, generally limited to 100 words. Ratings vary from K to T alternately. Yes, slash. Perhaps some course language, mostly harmless.
1. Chapter 1

**Butterflies**

* * *

Chandler has butterflies in his stomach, and he feels a little light headed. Warm hands slide beneath his shirt and stroke his sides, as a warm velvet tongue slips into his mouth and his eyes flutter closed. His legs hit the side of the bed and they flop down onto the mattress; he's pinned by a comfortable weight, and a knee slides between his thighs.

"So are we sure about this?"

"Freakishly so," he breathes, smiling dazedly, nervous but certain.

And Joey smiles back; pure and bright, just as he likes it, as he leans back down to kiss him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Candy**

* * *

There's always damned candy everywhere in their apartment.

Everywhere. Chandler has found Twizzlers in the cup that holds their toothbrushes. Toothbrush, singular, really, since Joey used Chandler's to clean the drain.

He finds Rolos in the furniture, gum balls in the foosball table. Gummibears in the freezer; frozen in, more oft than not, lewd and slightly horrifying tableaus.

Hersheys bars hidden amongst videos, and Milkduds left next to the actual milk… Half the time they look more appealing anyway.

Joey sucks a Malteser out of his navel, and suddenly it isn't so much endearing as it is really, really sexy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Careful**

* * *

They're occupying Monica's couch when Ross stumbles across them, looking for a book Rachel borrowed (read: used to stabilise her dressing table). Joey meets his gaze evenly; as if it's possible Ross hasn't already noticed Chandler, fast asleep, pillowed peacefully on Joey's chest.

It's just Ross, and he's cool, so it doesn't matter. But it does occur to him that locking the door is a good idea hence forth, even when fully clothed.

"This is being careful?" Ross asks, trying to frown.

Joey huffs, ever careful not to wake Chandler.

"You just wish you and Rachel were this cute, man."


	4. Chapter 4

**Circus**

* * *

One day, he's going to learn to say no to Joey.

But currently it isn't important. Despite the hour long drive, filled with animated discussions about evil clowns and savage lions, they're at some seedy little circus.

Everything smells like popcorn and fairyfloss, the bright gaudy lights are hurting his eyes a little, and he has an arm around Joey's waist, leaning close against him. They're out in public, and he can lean in and sniff his hair and smile at him, and no one notices the gesture.

Joey beams back, and Chandler finds himself eagerly agreeing to the next outing his best-friend-turned-lover has planned.


	5. Chapter 5

**News**

* * *

Ross called Monica's with the news, and Chandler heard the second hand tale. A speeding cab, too much rain, and a big crash. No blood, no fatalities, just a broken arm and a headache. Incredibly lucky.

Chandler thinks he recalls pacing his apartment, mind in turmoil, until Joey got home; arm in a sling but whole and basically unharmed.

Joey says that he cried, but he doesn't believe that. He doesn't cry, ever.

He does, however, remember sharing one of their chairs between them; his arms tight around Joey, his face buried in his chest, trembling through residual, immobilising fear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Odd Socks**

* * *

Belatedly, decidedly belatedly, Chandler noticed that he was wearing odd socks.

This was long after he had sat through breakfast with everyone at Monica's, after the meeting at work, after lunch with his boss, and changing in the locker rooms for a game of tennis with said employer. Hence all the strange looks.

Now it all makes too much sense, however, as he stands over Joey, passed out asleep in one of the barcloungers. Wearing a dressing gown and odd socks. One of his, one of Chandler's.

Chandler decides to find it charming. Part of their best friend shtick.

Or… whatever it is that they're calling their relationship these days.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tongue-Tied**

* * *

Days later, Chandler would maintain that it was Joey's fault that they both missed Ross' lecture.

They had even been dressed, and early, for once. They ended up with near matching tuxes, and near matching smirks as they eyed each other.

They had been watching the clock, too, waiting for the last minute to head off. Chandler had been watching the hands; saw the time approach, arrive, and slip away.

It was Joey's fault. For straddling him in the barcalounger, and sticking his tongue down his throat, drawing out a moan.

No hot-blooded-man could, in good conscience, cut that short.


End file.
